Something in Your Eyes
by Aphrodite in Disguise
Summary: His eyes met hers. They were brown, he noted to himself. Those eyes drew him in. They were very different from his sister's startling green ones. They were warm and inviting, and put a person at their ease. Their uncertainty only made them more appealing. Darcy could have stared into them forever, but she turned away hesitantly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This story is for QOP who requested for a Darcy/Mary pairing. And even though I usually write only Darcy/Elizabeth, some sort of inspiration struck and now here I am writing this tale. If you don't read this because of the pairing, I'll totally understand but if be glad if you give it a try anyway. You might surprise yourself. Hope you enjoy! This chapter takes place during the Netherfield ball.**

Darcy watched Miss Elizabeth leave after their dance together, and felt something like anger and indignation develop within him. There was no doubt anymore that she had every intention to cause him distress, for had she been in any way interested in facts she would have asked not attacked. He had admired her, and still thought that she was very witty, still thought her eyes were uncommonly pretty, and yet he realised that he could not possibly be friendly with someone who was always so blinded by prejudice.

He knew that his first impression had been left wanting. He knew that Wickham could be charming. He remembered what had nearly happened to his own sister by that man, and Georgiana was a very sensible young lady who was usually rather hard to take in.

But when she had been charmed by George Wickham, her circumstances had been very different. She had only just come to terms with her father's death, was very young, and her companion Mrs Younge who was in league with Wickham, had given her bad advice. Besides, she remembered only the boy she had known years ago, and had no reason to not think highly of him. She didn't see him as a stranger, only as an old acquaintance, for she had a rather friendly though shy disposition.

But Miss Elizabeth? She had no such excuse. She was much older than Georgiana had been. She hadn't had to undergo the emotional upheaval Georgiana had. No one was trying to fill her ears with wrong advice. She didn't remember the boy Wickham had been before his true nature was revealed. She had no reason to trust Wickham over himself, apart from his friendlier disposition, and while that might be cause for temporarily believing that man, her presumption and attack of him were uncalled for.

And Darcy had no good opinion of her anymore.

He knew perfectly well that no sensible woman should be so quick to judge, and was now convinced that she had no more sense than the rest of her silly family, none of whom were actually silly enough to behave as she had. Never more was he more certain that light and pleasing figures are no guarantee of good sense, any more than dazzling eyes are. He had never been angrier at anyone save Wickham before, and now wanted to tell Miss Elizabeth exactly what he thought of her.

He followed the direction in which she had left, his angry strides carrying him to her far faster than anyone could have imagined, and then he saw her and would've followed her had he not been waylaid by dinner.

He ate in silence, and could distinctly hear Mrs Bennet's remarks that definitely warranted embarassment. He was getting more and more sick of the family every second, and made a mental note to tell Charles to get away from Miss Bennet and stop pursuing her. She might be better than the rest of the family, but the apple never falls far from the tree and Darcy did not wish his friend to be snagged my a fortune hunter.

Anyhow, his anger had calmed a bit by end of dinner. But he was still certain that he wished to enlighten her about her silliness, and vent his anger, every bit of which she deserved.

He saw her after a few minutes, looking as though she was about to die of embarrassment. Looking around, he quickly guessed the cause of her distress.

Her younger sister.

Miss Mary.

Who was singing perfectly well in his opinion.

He saw her signal to Mr Bennet, and wondered how he could have ever thought her a pleasing young lady, especially when he heard what the father had to say.

'That will do extremely well, child. You have delighted us long enough. Let the other young ladies have time to exhibit.', said Mr Benet aloud, and though Mary pretended not to hear, it was obvious to Mr Darcy that she was rather hurt.

Anger welled within him once more. It was true that Miss Mary's voice was not suited for such a display, but to point it out this way was cruel. He was certain that the only sensible Bennet sister was doing all she did mostly for the sake of having **someone** care about her, having someone who noticed, and maybe acknowledged her existence. He saw clearly how neglected she was by her family that wasn't worthy of the name, and how different she was from them. He felt admiration for her rise, as it had been rising ever since they were acquainted, and applauded her as the song came to an end.

He felt Miss Elizabeth's questioning eyes on himself, but ignored her thoroughly.

His eyes met Miss Mary's. They were brown, he noted to himself.

Those eyes drew him in. They were very different from his sister's startling green ones. They were warm and inviting, and put a person at their ease. Their uncertainty only made them more appealing. Darcy could have stared into them forever, but she turned away hesitantly.

All angry thoughts banished, he followed her, wishing to tell her how well she had done. Her voice might have been weak and her manners affected, but Darcy saw the fears she was trying to cover, and there was no sweeter voice to him than hers.

Before he knew what he was doing, his feet has him standing before her.

 **A/N- Whew! Hope you liked it QOP, and all other wonderful readers. Keep reviewing folks, it would really delight me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you to all those who are still in and reading this chapter. A minor clarification here is a bit necessary. I don't mean Elizabeth to be CRUEL, but it can't be denied that she is rather indifferent towards her younger siblings, choosing to laugh at them instead of helping them improve. She is kind, charming, witty and pretty, but she is still too quick to judge, too prejudiced. The Darcy we knew at the beginning of the book wouldn't have anything to do with her. Mary is still who she is, and the Darcy we first knew would definitely get on with her well. Besides, this is something of a fairy tale where Mary finds her Prince Charming in Mr Darcy and is whisked away from family that couldn't care less about her. Besides, all that Darcy feels for her yet is sympathy. Its not love at first sight, any more than it was with Elizabeth in the original book.**

Darcy walked over to where Mary sat after her song, solemnly watching Marie King as she started singing.

'Miss Mary?', said he, startling her.

'Yes Mr Darcy?' said Mary looking surprised.

He sat down beside her.

'I wished to inform you that your song was admirable.'

Mary smiled wryly.

'Thank you, Mr Darcy, but you need not sugarcoat the truth. I am aware that I do not sing well at all. My voice is not half as powerful as it should be for a good singer.'

'Perhaps not, but attempting to sing nevertheless is admirable anyway.'

'You need not pretend, sir, that you would have welcomed another song.'

Darcy smiled despite himself.

'I could not lie so, but I admire the effort anyhow. I don't suppose it could be easy to have four sisters who are so pretty.'

Mary's brown eyes flashed with sudden anger.

'I do not require any pity, Mr Darcy.'

Darcy seemed to realize his error.

'That is not what I meant, Miss Mary. In fact, I think you the finest of the Bennet sisters for you are the bravest and wisest of them all.'

Mary was a little mollified.

'It is Lizzy who is said to be the bravest.', was all she said in response.

'But it is not true.'

'How could you, an outsider possibly know?'

'It is the onlooker who sees most of the game.', he quoted.

Mary's attitude softened just a bit.

'Perhaps you are correct, Mr Darcy. I thank you for being so good to me.'

'You entirely deserve it, Miss Mary.'

An awkward pause ensued which Mr Darcy attempted to end.

'I believe Miss King is playing, and I would love to dance a reel with you if you would consent.'

'If you are open to a dreadful partner, I would be glad to join you, but I must first warn you that it has been years since I last danced.'

'Then the situation must be rectified.', replied Darcy, offering her his hand.

She accepted and Darcy wondered what had induced him to initiate the conversation as he pulled her to the dance floor. Their dancing together set tongues wagging, but not a single word exchanged was anything that would have pleased the ears of the two.

'You dance perfectly well, Miss Mary.'

'The last gentleman I danced with told me that I was stiff as cardboard.', she said.

'If I didn't know better I would think you were attempting to drive me away.', said Darcy.

'I apologize. My mother has often told me that I am not half as charming as Lydia, and altogether to awkward to be ladylike.'

'I could not possibly blame you. I can imagine that you have had little opportunity to practice the art of conversing easily. Indeed I have had plenty of practice and am still ill suited to recommend myself to strangers.'

'We are well aware of the fact.', said Mary.

'I should guess so. Tell me, Miss Mary, what is it that your friends and family think of me?'

Mary pursed her lips, deep in thought, causing Mr Darcy to apologize for his forwardness.

'I am not in the least offended, Mr Darcy, I was merely contemplating on how to break the truth to you in the kindest possible manner.'

'I am used to harsh opinions, do not worry on that account.', said Mr Darcy.

'Very well, then, Mr Darcy. Hear the entire truth. Lydia and Kitty have determined that you are not worth their notice, Lizzy despises you after your rude comment regarding her at the beginning of your acquaintance and Jane can never think ill of anyone and is under the impression that you have excellent qualities to recommend you as a friend to Mr Bingley. Mama wishes that Mr Bingley had not brought you along with him, and Papa thinks of you only to make a joke, as he does with everyone and everything else.'

Darcy thought he detected a hint of resentment in her voice but requested her to continue nevertheless.

'The neighbors all think you to be a very proud, disagreeable sort of man and could not see you leave soon enough. No one I have met seems to like you apart from the Bingleys, and my cousin Mr Collins who quite worships Lady Catherine and everyone connected to her. That is the true, harsh public opinion, Mr Darcy. Can you honestly tell me that you are used to being thought of so poorly?'

Darcy smiled at her frankness.

'You have been very honest, Miss Mary, and therefore you must also be rewarded with the truth. I am as sick as humanly possible of people fawning over me, or rather, my possessions, and this opinion is somehow relieving to me. But pray, tell me, what do you think of me? The neighbors and your family have been exceptionally loud in voicing their opinion, but I cannot imagine you to be so ill bred, so you must speak what you think now that I entreat you to.'

Mary looked at him for a moment, seeming to process her thoughts before speaking.

'I think you are respectable gentleman, to be pitied that you have to endure the Hertfordshire society. They are a dreadful bunch, and no one can be happy among them.'

Mary stated this opinion very passionately, and though surprised by her feelings, Darcy entreated her to explain further, leading her back to her place as the dance ended.

 **A/N- I just realized that I hadn't added the last part before publishing this chapter. Sorry about that. Keep reviewing!**


End file.
